Untitled
by Weska Darkstar
Summary: Yeah...so the new name for the story is undecided yet, so please don't think that this is a crappy story. I just haven't thought of a good name for it yet so it'll be 'Untitled' for an indefinate amount of time. T for mild language.


Okay, I know that this story sucks right now, but I have made it a personal goal to make this stupid thing better. Ignore the title for now and the description is below this. Oh, and Harry will be refered to as Lizzy. Why? Because I said so.

Description: Elizabeth Long had a normal life. She had a family and was happy. Until her life got turned upside down. Now, she must fight for survival before and during the second wizarding war. As Harry Potter? With her twisted mind, what could possibly go wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The great J.K. Rowling owns everything except my plot line and my OC, Elizabeth Long.**

* * *

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no,'_ thought a boy as he sprinted around a corner, _'why did this ever have to happen to me?'_ He sprinted around another corner and burst through a pair of double doors. All around him people were dead. His best friend's brother was laying on the ground, eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. Spells were flying outside and he know he couldn't risk going out there until it was safe. _'It will never be safe, as long as HE is still out there,' _thought the boy. "Harry! Harry!" he could hear someone calling his name. He turned around and sprinted back the way he came. Little did he know that two teens were hiding around the corner he was turning. he was met with the tip of a wand and the words, _Stupefy__._ He hit the floor. unconscious, for the time being. He was dragged away into an empty, undamaged classroom.

_'Rennervate'_ rang out through the room. The previously unconscious boy woke with a start. Another wand was pointed at his face. "Okay Harry, you will tell us why you are here, and who you used to be." said Hermione Granger. "Okay...you got me," said Harry, "I am not who I claim to be. My name used to be Elizabeth Long. I used to be a girl and I had a loving family before I got sucked into all of this." "Tell us everything." said Ron Weasley. "Okay, let me start from the beginning."

* * *

"Lizzy, it's getting late! You should go to bed!" shouted a woman. "Yeah mom I will. Just let me finish this last chapter." said a girl. She had long auburn hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a dull blue and she had the body of an athlete. "No, you will not 'finish that last chapter,'" said Lizzy's mother, "that's what you always say. Bed, now." Lizzy sighs. "Fine, fine." she says. Then she picks up her book and goes upstairs to her room. She turns her light off and feigns sleep until her mother closes the door. She mentally laughs and turns her reading light on. _'I'm going to finish this chapter if she likes it or not.' _thought Lizzy. A few pages in, Lizzy starts to get extremely tired. She ends up falling asleep on the last page of the book. The book's title indicates that it is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Was she going to regret not listening to her mother when she told her to go to sleep? It would run much deeper than regret for poor Lizzy. her entire life was about to be taken away from her, and she wouldn't know until it was too late.

"UP! GET UP!" came the loud, screeching voice that woke Lizzy the next morning. She crawled out of- wait, crawled? _'I must be really tired.' _thought Lizzy. "Go comb your hair and then get breakfast started. And don't you dare burn the eggs. I want everything to be perfect on my little Dudder's birthday." ordered the woman that Lizzy had just met. _'Well this is weird. I might still be dreaming because I could have sworn that woman was Petunia Dursley.' _pondered Lizzy as she went up to the bathroom. Not bothering to glance at the mirror, she dug around in the drawer for a comb. She had gone through the drawer twice before she found the elusive thing. she straightened up and took a long look in the mirror before screaming.

_'Okay Lizzy, okay. Just calm down. You are dreaming. You just think you're Harry Potter because you were reading about him last night.' _thought Lizzy. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. _'Oh no...' _Lizzy thought as she felt the pain from pinching herself. She was Harry freaking Potter and she was stuck like that. "BOY!" came a loud voice from downstairs. "Yes?" squeaked Lizzy. "GET DOWN HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST!" boomed the voice. "Okay." squeaked Lizzy, her, or his in this case, voice a pitch higher than usual. She rushed downstairs and ran past Vernon Dursley in her rush to get breakfast started. She had breakfast done and dished out in record time, right before Dudley had woken up. Dudley rushed to the table and started counting his presents. "Thirty-six," he said. "That's two less than last year." "Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's under the big one from Mummy and Daddy." "Alright, thirty-seven then." said Dudley. He went red in the face and Lizzy, having read this part of the book, began eating as fast as she could. Petunia scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? _Two_ more presents. iI that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. "So I'll have thirty...thirty..." "Thirty-nine, sweetums." said Petunia. "Oh. All right then." said that little escapade and a few words later, Peirs Polkiss was at the front door. Before that, Dudley had been crying about how he didn't want Lizzy to come to the zoo with them. He immediately stopped 'crying' as soon as Peirs showed up at the door. _'Oh, what have you gotten yourself into Lizzy? At least i get to mess with the Harry Potter characters. Heheh. i just referenced myself.' _thought Lizzy as she headed out to the Dursley's car.

* * *

Okay, this was still shorter than I would have wanted it to be but this is still a prologue so again, what do you people expect? Anywho, I will get started on the next chapter right away.


End file.
